The Missing Uchiha Sibling
by Naruto's twin demon
Summary: The Uchiha's have two new babys! Twins! But what happens when the girl goes missing just a few days after she is born? Itachi isn't thought of as a killer. And will Sasuke believe he has a long lost twin? From the girl who brought you Naruto's Twin!-NTD
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you out there!  
This is another Naruto sibling story.  
This is a request from my friend who is currently not on fanfiction…so since she is not here to read this…this is dedicated to her! (it took a good persuasion from her to get me to write this.)  
This is the first chapter of The missing Sibling.( I would like a better title…help!)  
**

**Key:**

**_Back in time_**

**My comments**

_Characters thoughts_

Normal talk or writing

This is when important things happen I don't want you to miss it! _**Or things in the past happen that are important!**_

_**The little boy looked down at his baby brother and sister and thought **__why do I need siblings…aren't I cursed enough? And why two? __**His mother looks over at him and smiles. He thinks to himself **__She will pay for this.__** He looks over to his father and asks**_  
"_**What are there names?"  
His father answers with a smile.**_  
"_**The boy is Sasuke and the girl…well…we where hoping her to be a boy…but her name is Akira. So now you are Itachi, Sasuke and Akira."  
Itachi's mother asks him,**_  
"_**What do you think Itachi?"**  
I think that you two will pay for this. __**He gives a smile and nods.**_  
"_**There the cutest siblings I ever saw."**_  
"_**There twins Itachi." His mother says proudly.**_  
"_**Twins?" He asks confused.**_  
"_**When two people are born and they look alike and if kept apart act alike, if kept together, act differently." His father answers.**_  
"_**Oh." Itachi says.**_

_**Later that night a scream came and a baby girl went missing.**_  
"Sasuke!" Naruto yells.  
"What do you want idiot?" Sasuke says from under a tree branch.  
Naruto looks up. He rolls his eyes.  
"Sasuke," Naruto sighs, "get down here. Sakura is looking for you and wont leave me alone until you show up and I can't take any more bruises. So go and see what she wants before I die trying to eat my lunch."  
Sasuke jumps down from the tree and looks at Naruto.  
_The town beat him again. I thought the Hokage took care of that. I'll bring that up with him._  
"Hello? Are you there Sasuke? Go see Sakura!"  
"Where is she?"  
"At the training area."  
"Why?"  
"How should I know! Just go see her!" Naruto yells as he stomps off toward the ramen stand.  
_Figures he's having ramen for lunch._  
Sasuke walks off toward the training area looking for Sakura.

**And the end of chapter 1!  
How was it?  
Should I continue or stop here?  
How do you want this story to work out…let me know…tanks for the reviews!  
From the girl who brought you Naruto's Twin!  
-NTD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2 of TMUS(the missing Uchiha sibling)!  
Thanks so much for the reviews!  
Surprisingly I got 2 in a half an hour of putting up my first chapter…so thank you very much for reviewing!  
Here is the next chapter!  
Enjoy!**

"Sakura? Where are you?" Sasuke asks to the forest.  
Sakura snickers behind a tree and just stands there for a minute. There was a rustle of leaves and Sasuke is standing upside down behind her. There is a shadow clone standing where he was. Sakura gives a slight giggle and starts to walk forward.  
"Found you." He whispers loudly enough for her to hear.  
She gives a slight show of hearing and continues walking forward.  
"Sakura behind you." Sasuke says louder this time.  
She jumps with fear. Then turning around she sighs relived.  
_For a moment I thought it was Naruto trying to play a joke. Good thing it wasn't.  
I'd have to kick his ass._  
"Oh. There you are Sasuke. I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?"  
"Why do you care, your not my mother." Sasuke replies solemnly.  
Sakura's face scrunches up with hurt and she turns away.  
_Oh boy, she's going to cry again._  
"Sakura…please don't…" he pleas.  
She still doesn't answer.  
_Now she's giving me the cold shoulder. Great, just what I need._  
"Sakura…look, I'm sorry. Can you please tell me what you wanted from me so I can apologize better?" He asks.  
She looks up at him and sighs. _He better mean it._  
"All right Sasuke, I'll tell you. But you have to walk with me somewhere for me to tell you all the details."  
She smirks. _Ino was right, this is too easy._  
They start walking off toward the town.

………………………………………………….

As they enter the town again Naruto joins up with them.  
"Hey guys! What's up?"  
Sasuke gives Sakura the eyebrow lift.  
"Just let him come too. He's part of it." She told him.  
"Oh all right. Come on Naruto keep up." Sasuke barks.  
"Yes!" Naruto yells and punches the air above him.

**How was that? Not bad for the second chapter is it?  
I hope I'm not rushing it to much…and I have a question for you all…what would you think if I did SakuraXSasuke?  
Just wondering!  
Thanks for reading!  
Please review I like to know how I'm doing!  
-NTD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya peoples!!  
Welcome to chapter 3 of TMUS….  
I still don't know where to have this one go…I'm just thinking and typing….so deal…and without further delay…  
Chapter 3!!!**

Sakura drags Sasuke through the town. Sasuke sighs.  
"Where are we going Sakura? This is really annoying."

_Earlier:_  
"_Come on Sasuke! You have to where it!"_  
"_No."_  
"_Please? I'll never bug you about anything again unless I really need help or something. Please?"  
He sighs._  
"_Fine. But this better be quick. I have to kick a certain someone's ass before the day ends."_  
"_Yes!"_

Now:  
"Oh come on. All I can hear is Naruto."  
She ponders on that for a minute._ He has a point. Naruto has been whining the whole time…I'm ready to knock him out._  
"Naruto!" Sakura yells.  
"What?" He replies as he runs into a pole.  
"Well, I was wondering if you could…"  
Sasuke cuts her off.  
"Just shut up already!"  
Naruto pulls himself together. His face goes a pale white and he starts to whimper.  
"O-okay…I just thought…t-that you would want company…" Naruto stutters.  
Sasuke rolls his eyes under the blindfold and sighs.  
"Don't do this to me Naruto. I'm just having a bad day."  
Naruto stays silent.  
"Naruto? Where are you?" Sasuke stops moving and puts his arms out trying to find Naruto.  
Sakura nods and Naruto gives a fake whimper and runs off to a building.  
"Naruto?"  
"He felt to depressed to stay with us so I told him to go on home." Sakura says as convincingly as possible.  
"Oh." _Great. I upset him. That's going to be fun to fix._  
"Um Sakura?"  
"Yes Sasuke?"  
"I don't mean to sound impatient…but, are we there yet?"  
"Almost Sasuke, Almost." Sakura smiles. _I'm so lucky that he's so gullible._

_**Song-Bring me to life by Evanescence**_

Back to Naruto:

_He didn't have to be so mean._

_ **How can you see into my eyes like open doors Leading you down indo my core**_

_**Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**_

_**Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

_I mean…I'm not that annoying am I?_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the Dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

Oh who am I kidding? Of course I am. I just love the attention. I have no family. No one cares do they? Sakura and Sasuke where the only ones.

_** Now that I know what I'm without**_

_**You can't just leave me**_

_**Breathe into me and make me real**_

_**Bring me to life**_

Do they really care? I know Sasuke doesn't. He hates me. He hates my guts.

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the Dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

And I care for Sakura. But she loves Sasuke.

_**Bring me to life**_

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead**_

_**All this time I can't believe I couldn't see**_

_**Kept in the dark but you where there in front of me**_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_**Got to open my eyes to everything**_

_**Without a thought without a voice without a soul**_

_**Don't let me die here**_

_**There must be something more**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_Why can't she love me?_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**Save me from the nothing I've become**_

I guess I'm just not special enough. I can be special Sakura. Just wait and see.

**(Bring me to life)**

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

**(Bring me to life)**

Back to Sakura dragging Sasuke:  
"Oh come on! We have to be there!" Sasuke sighs.  
"A few more minuets." She winks to Hinata who 'Just happened to be passing by'.  
Hinata runs off into the building in front of Sakura and Sasuke.

"Where here you wimp."  
"I'm no wimp just bored."  
"Well you won't be any more.

**I hope that wasn't to long…I was in a good mood….and the song is for Naruto…if you didn't figure that out….i didn't know how else to put it in the story….i love that song!  
Anywho…let me know what you think!  
Thanks!**


	4. univited guest

**Hey guys! This is what you've been waiting for! Chapter 4 of TMUS!!! Sorry it took me so long…school and all, I'm soooooo sorry I haven't written in forever…and if this chapter has some weird errors or something…its because I'm eating chocolate Pocky…and its getting me very high on sugar…so…that's it… I don't want to bore you so…so…here's the chapter!**

"I don't like the sound of that." Sasuke says.

"Sound of what?" Sakura asks smiling.

"Nothing, Never mind."

"Ok then lets go inside." Sakura says and pushes Sasuke inside while taking of his blindfold at the same time.

Sasuke stumbles forward into the room then looks around completely confused.

"What the?"

"So what do you think Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks him as she walks over to Ino (who was talking to Choji at the buffet).

"Again with the what the? Comes to mind." He replies.

"What's the problem?" Ino asked Sasuke.

"What is all this? When did you guys do all this? Why did you-?"

"Oh shut up and enjoy your own birthday party for once in your lifetime dumbass." Naruto interrupts.

"But you…did you say birthday?"

"Yes Sasuke I said birthday, and that whimpering thing, it was all an act." Naruto snickers humorously.

"Yes, I got that, but how did you know it was my birthday? You of all people."

"How else?" Sakura interrupts, "Kakashi-sensi."

Sasuke stood bewildered and then shrugged. _I might as well join the party. they'll never let me live it down if I don't._

Little did Sasuke know what was in store for him next…

_Figure 1_

**_ Figure 2_**

_"Oh come on. Do I have to do this?"_

**_ "Yes you have to. How else will we get him out?"_**

_"Yes I get that…But why do I have to do it?"_

**_"Because I'm in charge. Now go!"_**

_"Fine, fine. I'm going. Wait up for me okay?"_

"_**Sure whatever now go before he comes back."**_

_"See ya loser!"_

**_"Oh you are so dead__ when I get my hands on you!"_**

_"If you ever do you old fart!"_

_**Figure 2 sighs. Then thinks to self. She's so dead when I get my hands on her. **_

**Back to the party**

Picture the scene:

Ino and Choji trying to convince Hinata to dance, Sakura dragging Sasuke on the dance floor, Naruto laughing at him, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino trying to get Akamaru **(I spelled it wrong didn't I?)** Not do drink out of the punch bowl while also laughing at Sasuke, and Kakashi, Jirya and Tsunade sitting in chair being adults.

"Come on Sasuke! I know you can dance!" Sakura says smiling brightly.

"But Sakura! I don't like dancing!" Sasuke protested.

"To bad you're dancing!" Sakura manages to pull him out on the dance floor and just as they were about to start dancing, an uninvited guest walks in.

Silence.

She was wearing an anubi outfit of black and red. Her long black hair went down to her knees and her eyes were a deep brown. Her skin tone was light, just like Sasukes, and from her outward appearance, she didn't look like a very upbeat person.

"Excuse me," Naruto says as he starts to walk over to the girl standing at the door, "but this is a private party and I'm pretty sure that your not—'' A kunai is thrown at Naruto and Sasuke threw a kunai at the one that was thrown at Naruto and knocked it into the wall.

Naruto's eyes went wide and half the room pulled out weapons in defense (or offense depending on the person).

"Sasuke." Said the girl.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sighed. _Great birthday for me. _

"What the hell do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"The Uchiha clan."

**So how was it? good or horrible? Be honest with me, I want to know if I should continue…or where to take it…do I need to add something? Please give feedback!!! Thanks!**

**-NTD**


	5. a ruined birthday for two

_**wow...ok i'm back...and updating a few stories at the moment...this is one of them...i just had some ideas that stuck...and i didn't expect to writ almost 1000 words in an hour so lets see how this flys with all of you who love Sasuke and a very iritatting girl who looks a little to much like him.....**_

"Excuse me?" Sasuke asked in a not so surprised voice.

"I said we need to talk." The girl said irritated.

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I guessed that when you said it the first time."

God this is guy is aggravating, why in hell do I have to do this again? Oh yeah…'caz I'll die if I don't…she thought. She looked around the room; she saw Sasuke telling the others in the room to put away their weapons. Heh…they might need those later…

Sasuke turned back around to her. Why does she look so familiar? I swear I've seen her before…but where? He shook his head. Nah I must be imagining things, I would remember a face like that…wouldn't I?

"All right I'm ready, but first, who are you? Why are you here? And why today of all days?" Sasuke questioned boringly.

The girl looked taken aback. She paused for a moment then slowly walked toward Sasuke. Why does he look so familiar? I could have sworn that I've seen him before, but where? She paused and shook her head. Nah, I'm just imagining things, stay on task girl…butt I would remember a face like that? Right?

"All right I'll start then," She started, "My name is Akira and I'm here because I was sent here. Today of all days I don't know why, but it's why I'm not in such a great mood."

"And why is that?" Naruto casually asked.

She looked down at the floor uncertainly. It was a plain tan tile floor with some party décor fallen on it. She looked back at the crowd of staring faces.

"Because…" She sighed, "Because today is my Birthday."

The room gasped. **(Well mainly Sakura, Ino and the rest of the fan girls in the room). **

Akira looked at the 'gasping' crowd. "What?"

They all looked from Sasuke to the girl, Akira, and back to Sasuke again. Sasuke stared at her in slight disbelief.

"Today?" he questioned again.

She looked at him. "Yes today, I may crash parties but I don't lie when it comes to my missions."

"But," Sasuke paused to think, "Today is my Birthday too." He whispered.

"But people can be born on the same day! Its not the end of the world or anything!" Naruto piped in.

"Oh shut it dobe." Sasuke and Akira said unwillingly together.

Eyes around the room widened and began to stare from Sasuke to Akira again.

The room was a dead silence. Sasuke and Akira looked at each other in bewilderment for a while. As did everyone else.

"Did they just?" Tenten started.

"Yes it would seem so." Shikamaru finished for her.

"Well it would seem that this girl…"

"Akira." Tsunade was cut off.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade asked.

"My name. Its Akira, not that girl…If you don't mind." Akira said with her head down.

"Yes then, Akira seems to have troubled our little party. I guess then that we should let her at least explain herself." Tsunade continued.

Everyone looked from Sasuke to Tsunade to Akira looking for an explanation.

"I guess I should explain my self…but I'm not exactly sure how I would. I don't really know what is going on myself and I doubt any of you would want to listen to me if you knew why I was really here." Akira said uncertainly, still staring at the floor with dull interest.

"Well that's great, she doesn't even know…well ok none of use know, wait, what?" Neji exclaimed.

"Yeah…well…my original purpose here was to…umm...well…"

"Kill me?" Sasuke guessed.

Akira nodded and most of the room was prepared to fight again.

"Well, that was my original mission, but from there I…I met someone who changed my outlook on what to do with my life…and well…" She stopped and looked at Sasuke with a desperate look in her eyes.

"You still need to talk about the Uchiha clan with me right?" Sasuke guessed again.

"Yes. Yes I do." Akira replied still looking at the floor.

Silence.

"So who's going to start talking first? Or should we finish the party first?" Naruto said calmly.

"Lets start talking first." Tsunade declared.

Everyone sat around Sasuke, Akira, and Tsunade in a circle.

"So lets start with Akira," Tsunade looked at her, "What did you want to discuss?"

"Well," Akira started, "As you know, there are only 3 Uchihas left that you know of right?"

"Yes. Sasuke, his brother Itachi," Sasuke shuddered, "and Mandera Uchiha." Tsunade said.

"Well," She started again, "Though you may not believe me, I have reason to believe that I am an Uchiha too." Akira Put her head back down and stared at the floor with interest this time.

"I don't believe it." Said Sasuke.

I knew this would happen, they think I'm crazy, I should just leave now and—

"I mean, I just never thought that it would be possible to see another Uchiha that wasn't trying to kill me." Sasuke thought out loud with a calm tone.

Tsunade looked at Sasuke and shook her head.

"No Sasuke, it's a proven fact that none of them are left, but Akira on the other hand is a special case."

They both looked at her blankly.

"I was never supposed to tell you. In fact I was not even supposed to know, so do not hold this against me ok?"

Sasuke nodded almost eagerly.

"Well then lets begin." Tsunade said.

_**Let me know how it was...i hope you all love it...is there anything that you guys think i should fix at all? do you guys want a certian pairing to happen?...well...i'll have another chapter up soon...i'm working on catching up on all of my stories...all 7 of them...or is it 8? see i can't even remember how many i have...thats how long its been since i've been on fanfic...well...R&R please and thank you!**_

_**~NTD  
**_


End file.
